A motor generally generates heat during operation, and in some particular cases, excessive heat may be generated to cause high temperature, which would cause operational malfunction or even burning up of the motor. For example, in a starter for starting an engine, if the engine can not be started due to various reasons, then the user may try to start the engine repeatedly many times or continuously for a long time duration through the starter. However, since the current through the motor is very large in the starter (up to 1500-2000 amperes), if the starter operates repeatedly or continuously within a short time, a large amount of heat will be generated in the starter and cause a sharp rise in the temperature of the motor. If no measures are taken, it is very likely that the motor will be burned up. In order to avoid damage to the motor due to high temperatures, some circuits of the motor are provided with a fuse, which will melt to cut off the circuit when the temperature is excessively high. However, in such a case, since the fuse cannot be restored by itself, the motor cannot be operated any longer. A new fuse is required to replace the old one so as to restore the circuit of the motor, thus not only causing inconvenience, but also incurring cost involved in the consumption of the fuse.
Therefore, there is a need for providing improved technical solutions to overcome the technical problems existing in the prior art.